Karate Kid 5: The Search For Vengeance
by hueman
Summary: Karate Kid 5. Daniel Larusso, a former CIA agent, is called back into action to infiltrate an illegal fighting ring run by drug cartel rebels and Yakuza in South America in order to find the man who murdered his mentor, Mr. Miyagi.


Author's Note:

I don't know the first thing about script formats, so I just went off the top of my head. This thing has huge grammatical errors but I don't really care. It's far from done.

Scene: Exterior of a bar in the middle of the desert. It looks like a biker's bar and is shuttered up but the front door is open. There is a sign for patrons to park out back. Several bikes are parked in the front. Through a haze of heat and sand, a rusted, old blue American car is driving towards the bar.

Cut to the back of the bar. The car parks crookedly and we see a close-up of the license plate: WAX THIS. A man tumbles out onto his hands and knees. This is Daniel Larusso, though we do not see his face. He vomits and struggles to stand up, leaning on the car. We watch him from behind as he punches the side of the car in anger for having lost control.

Daniel (Breathing deeply as he wipes his mouth):

Dammit!

(Shakes head, spits off screen. He is more in control now)

(Muttering to himself) Weak.

Cut to inside the bar. The original "I Swear" country version is playing faintly in the background. The bar is almost empty. It is a filthy place with fat bikers and rednecks. It's very dark inside the bar, as the windows' blinds are shut or closed up. The door opens, ringing a bell, and light streams in. We see Daniel's silhouette standing in the doorway. He is heavy, powerfully built. He is paunchy in the stomach. We see a close-up of his face for the first time. It is rugged and bearded. He has a scar going down the side of his face which is not noticeable under the beard and a tattoo peeking out of his shirt on his neck. He walks with a limp towards the bar. Patrons glance up at him and away quickly. He sits heavily on a stool and motions the bartender over.

Bartender (not unfriendly):

Yeah.

Daniel:

Whiskey.

(Pauses, considering.)

With ice.

Bartender (deadpans):

Cutting back, David?

Daniel:

Designated driver.

Bartender leaves to get the drink, shaking his head. Daniel looks around, noticing the same old regulars that are always there. An old man is urinating in the corner. There are four (3 men, 1 woman) threatening-looking people wearing sunglasses around one table who are staring at Daniel. He nods to them and they do not return it. He turns back to the bartender who has brought "David" his drink. Daniel swallows it in one gulp without wincing.

Bartender:

You're a regular poster boy for MADD. I'm gonna get you a bumper sticker.

Daniel:

It'll peel off on one of the cars I hit.

Bartender:   
Let's hope you only hit cars.

(Slides Daniel another drink)

Guy was in here lookin' for you, David.

Daniel:

Yeah?

Bartender:

Yeah. Asshole in a suit.

Daniel:

Asshole, huh?

Bartender:

Had a Ryan Seacrest haircut. All highlighted and shit. What would you call him?

(A scantily dressed young waitress walks past, flashes a sexy smile at the bartender.)

Daniel:

I'd say, but there're children present.

Bartender:

Her ID says she's 18.

Daniel (drinks his whiskey):

Uh huh.

Bartender:

Made it myself.

Daniel (smirks, shakes his head):

What'd you say to that asshole of yours?

Bartender (looking at the waitress across the room):

Said you'd probably be in here today.

(Glances at clock)

Right about now, matter fact.

Daniel (regarding the bartender):

You're an asshole.

(The door to the bar opens, and a man in a suit stands in the doorway. Daniel swivels around in his stool.)

Bartender (running a filthy hand through thin, balding hair):

Didn't even need the haircut.

Daniel, facing the door, leans back against the bar, resigned to speaking with the suited man. The man ignores everyone in the room and walks to the bar. He is Jonathan McTavert, a thin, neat man in his early thirties. He is the quintessential bureaucrat in appearance. Quick shot of his Ryan Seacrest hairdo. He works for the government and has been looking for Daniel Larusso. He sits down near Daniel, ignoring him.

Jonathan (to bartender):

Diet Pepsi, please.

(Pauses for a moment before turning to Daniel)

Sunny out there, huh?

(Daniel says nothing)

I was just driving by—I'm on my way to California, you know, business convention in Los Angeles and saw this place. Kind of quaint, you know? Out of the way and all.

(Daniel glances at him and turns away)

I'm Jonathan McTavert.

Bartender (returns, hands McTavert his drink):

He knows you're lookin' for him.

Jonathan (surprised, nervous):

I-I … (clears throat) I didn't think you'd tell him.

Bartender (playing dumb):

Wasn't I supposed to?

Jonathan (pauses):

Right.

(turns to Daniel)

So, um…

Daniel (interrupting):

The hell are you.

Jonathan:

I'm a fan of yours, sir. Or I was, anyway. A fan of Daniel Larusso's. Big fan.

Daniel:

A fan.

Jonathan:

Till he walked out on his country.

Bartender:

Daniel Larusso?

Daniel:

Long story.

(turns to Jonathan)

Shit. It's never enough, with you bastards is it. I'm through with all that shit.

Bartender (in the background):

Wait, from the All Valley Karate Tournament? With ah, what was it? Cobra Kai!

Jonathan (over the Bartender's voice):

I came looking for you, Mr. Larusso. We need your help. Your expertise.

(Pauses, trying to gain confidence)

I've looked up to you and what you've done my whole career. You're the best around. Hell, anywhere, really.

Daniel:   
You trying to get laid or to the damn point?

Jonathan (becoming annoyed; his timidity was an act):

Listen, friend. I was sent to bring you in, and you're coming in.

(Group of the threatening-looking people stands up and stares at Daniel. They clearly work for Jonathan. Daniel looks at them, looks at Jonathan, and decides to fight if he has to.)

Daniel (looking at the bartender):

Don't spit in my drink.

(Daniel stands and turns to face the Henchmen. Jonathan begins walking out.)

Jonathan (quietly, to Henchman No.1):

We need him.

(Jonathan walks out of the bar.)

(Silence for a moment as tension builds)

Bartender (to McTavert's back as he's leaving):

Seacrest out!

Scene: Outside the bar, Jonathan lights a cigarette as he leans against the wall between the door and a boarded window.

Jonathan (dragging on his cigarette):

Daniel Larusso. La-fucking-Russo.

(Henchman No. 3 flies through the boarded up window and lands in the dirt, unconscious. Jonathan looks into the bar through the broken window and sees Daniel fighting the two other men. The woman is relaxed and looking at the jukebox, looking for a new song. She is Nadia Berryman, a black British agent working with McTavert on the case they need Daniel for.)

Jonathan (amused, calls towards the men):

Took me a while to find you, Larusso, and I'm not going back empty handed.

(Daniel gets thrown through a table, Jonathan winces.)

Bartender (laughing, calling out to the group of interested patrons gathered away from the fight):

Who's taking bets on this shit?

Daniel (leaping up from the broken table, jumps and knees Henchman No. 2 on the side of the head, lands in a fighting pose):

Always bet on Italian.

Jonathan (kicking the unconscious Henchman No. 3 awake):

Get up. GET UP!

(Henchman No. 3 wakes up and runs back into the bar. More fighting.)

Daniel (swinging a broken leg of a table into the back of Henchman No. 3's head, he falls unconscious):

Guess they let any fuckup into the agency nowadays.

(Henchman No. 1 tackles Daniel from behind but Daniel grapples him down and knocks him out. Henchman No. 2 creeps up behind Daniel as he's still kneeling over unconscious Henchman No. 1 and kicks him in the head. Daniel turns and looks at Henchman No. 2 as though he barely felt the kick. He rises slowly, angry.)

Daniel:

You're fucking up my buzz.

(Daniel knocks Henchman No. 2 out viciously. He turns to face Jonathan, eager to beat him up.)

Man up, McTavert.

Jonathan (nonchalantly):

Call me Johnny. All my friends do.

Daniel (spits):

S'a pussy name.

(Nadia slowly positions herself behind Daniel without him noticing)

Jonathan (shaking his head):

We could've done it the easy way, Larusso. Your friend—Miyagi—would've expected more from you.

Daniel (yelling, starts moving towards Jonathan):

It's MISTER Miyagi, asshole!

(Nadia leaps up and viciously kicks Daniel in the head, knocking him out)

Jonathan (leaning over Daniel as Daniel slowly blacks out):

That ringing sound is your country calling, Larusso…collect.

(Injects Daniel's neck with a sleeping serum)

Fade out.

Scene: bumpy truck ride as Daniel regains consciousness. Daniel is lying, handcuffed with his hands behind himself and his feet cuffed as well, on his back in the bed of the truck, facing the burning sun. Jonathan and Henchman No. 1 are sitting in the bed with Daniel.

Daniel (groggy):

You square the tab with the bartender?

Jonathan:

Yeah, and what you owed from before. Guess you like alcohol.

Daniel (chuckling):

I didn't owe shit.

(Henchman No. 1 punches Daniel in the face, knocking him out again)

Scene: Large, dark, dirty room in what looks like a basement. There is a sink against the wall that is leaking water. There are bars against the windows, which have been boarded up. A large mirror takes up most of one wall. Daniel is slumped, slowly regaining consciousness, tied to a chair and alone. There is a light hanging down right above him, and it slowly flickers on and we hear the buzz of electricity. It is a fluorescent bulb and is a very ugly light. We see a folding table and another chair set in front of him, and a small movable tray with various knives on it set next to the empty chair. The door opens and a man enters with Nadia. He is Cameron Jackson, the senior agent in charge of the mission. He is black and in his fifties, a little overweight and rumpled-looking. Nadia takes guard by the door, watching intently. She is dressed in a black jumpsuit that doesn't hide her fit, curvaceous body very well.

Cameron (staying in the shadows):

Awake?

(Daniel looks at him silently)

Been a long time, Daniel. I barely recognize you.

(He enters the light, Daniel sees him and recognition flickers over his face.)

Cameron (sitting down in the chair, smiling):

Or is it "David Silverstein" now?

Daniel:

Cameron Jackson.

Cameron:

Oh, that's a nice name. Good, strong name. Trying to make people think you've got a set of huge hairy balls?

Daniel:

Fuck you.

Cameron (chuckling):

You could never pass for a Jew, you know. You're too well-adjusted. Hah, "David."

Daniel:

I wanted a biblical name.

Cameron (pauses, wondering):

Okay, Daniel.

Daniel (sneers):

Kidnapping. Classy.

Cameron (finally being serious):

Daniel. Listen to me. We're desperate. We need your help.

Daniel:   
Fuck you.

Cameron (lowers his voice):

They can court martial you… probably tack on a bunch of things you did during black op missions… get a treason charge or two to stick. You won't see daylight again, Daniel. And I'm trying to help. You've been AWOL for some time now.

Daniel:

What next, tax evasion?

Cameron (perking up):

You haven't paid taxes?

Daniel:   
Fuck you.

Cameron (smiling for a second, sadly):

Look, what happened in Japan—water under the bridge Daniel. You're the best. That hasn't changed. We didn't push you after Japan. We let you go. But we need you now. And everything goes away. Your full pension is restored, not to mention a bonus or two due you. Your accounts get unfrozen…

Daniel:

Look at me, Cameron. Five years ago you think I could've been brought in by three idiots and an Amazon?

Cameron:

Amazon. (laughs, gestures at Nadia) Nadia Berryman. British operative working in conjunction with us, blah, blah, blah. Whatever. Anyway, that's not because of age or skill. That can be changed. Rust.

Daniel:

No. I'll end up getting myself killed and whoever else is dumb enough to be around me.

Cameron (smiling grimly):

As long as you're around the bad guys when it happens.

Daniel:

Why me?

Cameron (pause, stares at Daniel):

We found Hidori Takeshi.

Daniel (color drains from his face):

No.

Cameron (sliding photos from a folder towards Daniel, including various surveillance shots of Hidori and South American villages):

Yep. He's heading a small Yakuza operation in South America with local cartel rebels. They run an illegal no-holds-barred fighting ring that the rebels use to recruit. He comes in every few weeks with orders, supplies, oversees most operations there, but he usually stays away. We don't know where he goes. We need someone to infiltrate the fighting ring. You're going to—ah, (correcting himself) we'd like you to find out as much as you can about their drug operations and eliminate the key members of the group and cripple their entire op. We need the recruiting process stopped and their power structure eliminated. And if you come across anyone in your way, particularly any Yakuza suspected of killing American civilians… (Shrugs)

Daniel:

What do the cartels need Yakuza for?

Cameron:

Drug deals to Southeast Asia and Japan. This mean you're interested? We're leaving tomorrow evening. You'll be briefed in South America. Got a plane in the hangar and everything.

Daniel:

Let me loose, Cameron.

Cameron:

Japan was years ago, Daniel. It's time to close that case. It's time for justice for Mr. Miyagi. Time for some payback and all the damn paperwork that comes with it.

Daniel (eyes a little teary):

Let me loose.

Cameron (stands back, appraising Daniel):

I'll be back a little later. You think about it. Honor and country, Daniel. Remember what those words mean?

(Cameron turns towards the door. Speaks to Nadia)

Let him loose.

(Cameron turns back to Daniel)

One last time, old friend. One last time.

Scene: backroom, behind the one-way mirror. Cameron confers with Jonathan as we see Nadia slowly circling Daniel to untie him.

Jonathan:

What do you think?

Cameron:

That mission in Japan shook him up real good. Losing his mentor like that… Hell, just look at him. He's not half the man he was.

Jonathan:

And here I almost believed your shit about that prick being the best. (snorts)

Cameron:

He is. Even now. You read his file. You know what happened. The man was like his father. He blames himself.

Jonathan:

Fuck him. (Looks at Cameron) Sir.

Flashback: A younger, clean shaven, slim Daniel entering a hotel room, finding the bloody carcass of Mr. Miyagi. His face has been ripped off, his fingers cut off. Mr. Miyagi is slumped in a chair, bound. Daniel falls to his knees, frantically trying to untie Mr. Miyagi. Mr. Miyagi has been slashed across his body multiple times by what looks like a katana blade after being horrifically tortured.

Intersperse shot of Nadia unlocking Daniel's handcuffs in slow motion.

Flashback: a fully masked and robed ninja, Hidori Takeshi, leaps from the ceiling corner above the door towards Daniel. He is brandishing a bloodied katana. Daniel turns around quickly and tries to get to his feet to face him as Hidori is still in mid-air.

Shot of Nadia walking towards the door. Daniel pulls his wrists apart, dropping the handcuffs. He leaps upward, over the table. Nadia turns towards him, sneering, almost amused.

Flashback: Daniel tries to dodge the downward swipe of the blade, but he doesn't get far enough and the blade cuts him down the side of his face. Blood begins pouring down his face as he falls backward onto the floor and rolls away from Hidori. Hidori continues to advance and Daniel tucks and dives forward forcefully, tackling Hidori. Hidori pushes him away while hitting him with the sword handle. When Daniel is far enough back, Hidori swipes at Daniel again, this time cutting him horizontally across the abdomen. He again tries to slash Daniel, who blocks the flat side of the blade with the flat of his shoe and in the same motion kicks Hidori in the face. Hidori stumbles back.

Shot of Daniel fighting Nadia furiously. She looks amused and surprised, as though she has taken him too lightly.

Nadia:

Not bad for an alcoholic.

Daniel:

I'm a drunk. There's a difference.

Nadia:

Oh?

Daniel:

Yeah, I'm from Jersey.

Jonathan watches while Cameron reaches for his phone.

Cameron:

Subject in interrogation room 12D is escaping.

Daniel finally throws Nadia aside and leaps out of the door. Jonathan pulls his gun and goes after him.

Jonathan:

Oh hell.

Cameron (calling after Jonathan):

Alive, McTavert! ALIVE!

(Smirking, thinking about Daniel, shakes his head)

Still got it.

Flashback: Daniel launches into a series of kicks and punches, all hitting Hidori with violent force. Hidori drops the katana blade and slowly begins blocking the hits. Daniel is fighting sloppily and Hidori slowly gains the advantage.

Shot of Daniel running down corridors. He ducks into an empty room and climbs into a ventilation shaft. He begins crawling towards the direction of airflow. He encounters a large fan, facing him. He jumps through the fan onto on a small landing. There are shafts on the left and right and he doesn't know which way to go. He looks both ways.

Daniel:

I should flip a coin.

(Looks up and sees several shafts extending in different directions.)

Or roll a dice.

Flashback: Daniel gets taken down with a hard strike to his gut and an uppercut. Hidori gets on top of him and starts punching Daniel's face. Daniel is clawing at Hidori, trying to get him off. He grabs hold of Hidori's mask. The door opens and agents stream into the room, shooting at Hidori. One shot hits him in the shoulder. He struggles to get off Daniel, who still has a hold of his mask. Hidori leaps off him, tearing the mask away. We see a close-up of his face as he jumps off the balcony and escapes. Agents are on the balcony looking for him and zoom out as Daniel lays back, unconscious and a bloody mess. Mr. Miyagi is still tied in the chair, with Daniel near his feet, still clutching the mask.

Shot of Daniel, still in-between fans, wondering which way to go. He hears voices echoing through the shafts.

Jonathan's Voice:

He's in the main ventilation shaft!

Daniel looks up, notices light streaming onto the shaft near the top, about 20 feet or so up. He leaps and supports himself with his legs and arms spread, feet and hands pushing against the opposite walls of the shaft.

Cut to the roof. It looks to be afternoon, around 3pm. Daniel leaps through a duct opening and lands on his feet. He breathes deeply, catching his breath. He looks around for a way out. Nadia is on the roof already with two guards.

Nadia:

You're too old.

Daniel:

Least I don't age like the British.

The two guards advance towards Daniel.

Daniel:

Not really into being double teamed by guys.

Daniel grabs one guard and throws him through the ventilation shaft that Daniel climbed out of. He beats up the last guard as Nadia watches; she stretches as if for a workout. Suddenly agents and guards, including Cameron, appear on the roof. Nadia gets up, annoyed at the intrusion. Daniel is crouched over the last guard who has just been knocked out and cranes his neck to look at the new guards and smirks.

Cut to bottom of the building (which is about three stories tall), looking up. Daniel leaps off the building with the guard underneath him. They land hard in some bushes. The guard is groaning in pain, but he is alive. Daniel shakes his head and stumbles away, running towards the main highway.

Cut to the top of the building. Nadia, Jonathan and Cameron are conferring.

Nadia:

Leave him to me.

Jonathan (ignoring her):

I'll get a team on it.

(Nadia glares at Jonathan.)

Cameron:

No. Let him go.

Scene: Outside a motel, Daniel jumps into an open Jeep Wrangler and hotwires it. He puts on some sunglasses and turns up the radio. He turns onto the highway and drives towards the evening sun.

Scene: Cave in the desert. The Jeep is parked outside and light is emanating from the cave. A fire is built outside. Inside the cave, it becomes clear that this is Daniel's home. There is a shrine to Mr. Miyagi on a makeshift shelf. Incense is burning. A dirty mattress is in a corner. Oil lamps are on a table, along with empty bottles of booze. His old karate uniform is folded next to the shrine. There is a broken bicycle leaning against the wall. An old army uniform is peaking out from a trunk. Books are scattered everywhere. Daniel is sitting on a cushion, looking at the shrine to Mr. Miyagi. He has just finished praying. He buries his face in his hands.

Daniel (crying):

I miss you Mr. Miyagi.

Cut to various flashbacks from his training as a teenager; Mr. Miyagi giving Daniel the yellow truck; Mr. Miyagi fighting off Cobra Kai bullies, etc.

Daniel is sitting outside around the fire, covered in a blanket. He is very drunk but he drinks more and falls unconscious.

Fade out.

Scene: Late morning, early afternoon. Daniel wakes up and sees that his Jack Daniels bottle is empty. He tosses it to the side, shattering the glass. He gets to his feet, groggy. He reaches for another bottle of alcohol. Pauses, staring at it.

Daniel:

Honor and country.

(Tosses bottle aside, spits.)

Cut to exterior of cave. Daniel is driving away. We see billows of smoke from the cave. He has set fire to it. He dumps the Jeep on the side of the road a few miles from the bar. He walks towards the bar, enters.

Bartender:

What'd the asshole want?

Daniel:

Needed someone to re-bleach his roots.

(Bartender nods)

Daniel:

Gimme a water.

Bartender:

Shall I start a tab, monsieur?

Daniel:

I'm gonna need my shit.

Bartender (gestures with his head for Daniel to follow him to the backroom):

Evian drinking motherfucker.

(They enter the backroom. Underneath a rug is a locked trap door. The Bartender opens it, and they walk down a flight of stairs. They enter a dusty, dirty, makeshift secret room full of guns, explosives, training gloves, hand-to-hand combat weapons, etc. on shelves.)

Daniel (Taking a duffel bag off a shelf):

Fill it.

Scene: Army airport. A plane is preparing to take off. Jonathan and Nadia and various other agents are standing outside the plane, about to board. They look around for Daniel.

Jonathan:

He's not going to show. He hasn't got what it takes.

(Nadia makes no move to acknowledge his words. She's looking at the hangar, with a large American flag hanging from the entrance.)

Cameron (emerging from the plane):

Three minutes, we're outta here.

(He pauses for a moment, turns to go back into the plane)

Nadia (Nods toward the hangar bay):

The prodigal son.

(Daniel Larusso is walking towards them, purposefully, underneath the American flag. He is wearing a black jumpsuit with the headband Mr. Miyagi gave him all those years ago wrapped around his bicep. He is carrying the duffel bag over his shoulder. His arms and legs are covered in light mobile padding/armor. He stands dramatically under the American flag for a moment and stares off to the horizon.)

Daniel:

Better have a toilet on that thing.

Scene: Daniel, Jonathan, Nadia, Cameron and various others are strapped into the plane against the wall. The cabin is darkened, with red light the only illumination. Daniel, Jonathan and Nadia begin preparing to parachute down to the jungle. They are dressed in black jumpsuits, gloves, goggles, helmets, and various weapons are strapped to their bodies. It is about 1 AM.

Cameron (strapping Daniel's back strap up for him, screams over the plane noise):

I'll be at the command center in two days. They'll take care of you and start prepping as soon as you land. Just follow them down.

(Daniel nods. Cameron hands him an automatic weapon with a silencer tip)

Nadia (listening to her headset):

There's a major storm coming in from the east. Too much turbulence ahead to jump at the drop zone. We have to jump here and regroup on the ground!

Jonathan:

What!

Nadia:

Let's go, pretty boy.

Jonathan:

How far off is it?

Nadia:

Bloody yanks.

Jonathan:

Shit!

Nadia (speaking to Daniel right before she jumps):

Sure your heart is strong enough to handle this jump?

(Nadia jumps, followed by an annoyed Jonathan)

Daniel (pauses, looks at Cameron):

I'm gonna want a raise.

(Cameron laughs, slaps him on the back as Daniel jumps)

Scene: The three jumpers hit serious turbulence in the air, and are swinging everywhere. Jonathan and Nadia get tangled in the air right before they hit the treetops. All three of them tumble out of the trees and land hard on the ground. They are, for the most part, unhurt. They are laying on the ground.

Daniel (struggling to get up):

The hell are we.

Nadia (leaning against a tree for balance as she checks her body and accessories to make sure everything is there):

Hang on.

(They hear a snap and the sound of men to their left, and turn their heads toward the sound, alarmed)

Jonathan (mouthing):

Fuck.

Four South American rebels come into view. They are a little drunk and one is smoking. They act normal until they come into the clearing. Cut back to Jonathan, and Daniel and Nadia have both disappeared. Jonathan turns to look for them and is alarmed. The Rebels begin pulling at their guns clumsily.

Jonathan (trying to get his gun to work):

Oh my god.

Daniel and Nadia jump out of the bushes on opposite sides of the rebels. Daniel stabs one in the head and kicks the smoking rebel in the throat. Nadia does a handstand and kicks two men at once. She begins fighting the two men at once while Daniel keeps kicking the rebel, whose cigarette is still hanging on to his bottom lip. He is crying. Daniel reaches down and picks up the cigarette from the now crying rebel.

Daniel (to himself):

Filthy habit.

(Jonathan, finally calming himself, wildly shoots the men Nadia was toying with. Daniel looks over at Jonathan with disdain. He turns back to the rebel.)

So's recruiting for drug cartel rebels at an illegal no-holds-barred fighting ring while under the influence of the Yakuza that killed my sensei.

Daniel stomps on the Rebel's throat again, forcing his mouth to open. He pushes the cigarette down the man's throat and lets off his throat. The rebel breaths in sharply, inhaling the cigarette. He rolls over to the side and Daniel slits his throat.

Daniel:

At least you didn't die of cancer.

They run deeper into the jungle, led by Nadia.


End file.
